youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Under the Spell (Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show Under the Spell. Season 1 Episode 1: Claire, You Have a Package Upload Date: June 22, 2012 Claire gets a strange potion in the mail, and out of curiousity, drinks it. Afterwards she discovers she has powers. Episode 2 Upload Date: Unknown This episode was set to private some time before the rest of the series. Episode 3: The Unthinkable Transformation Upload Date: June 26, 2012 After Holly and Claire go swimming, the weirdest thing happens to Holly... Episode 4: I'm a What?! Upload Date: June 27, 2012 After Claire finds out Holly's secret, she goes on the lookout for any changes that might occur in her life. But nothing can prepare her for the transformation that she's about to go through... Episode 5: Holly's Discovery Part 1 Upload Date: June 27, 2012 Claire is at Holly's house. When she accidentally touches water, will she make it to the closet in time? Or will Holly figure out her secret? Part 2 Upload Date: June 27, 2012 At Claire's house, the girls get into big trouble. Episode 6: High Tide Part 1 Upload Date: June 29, 2012 Tension rises between the girls about their secrets. Part 2 Upload Date: June 29, 2012 The full moon attacks Holly. Episode 7: Pool of Nightmares Upload Date: June 29, 2012 Holly's already had her turn being moonstruck. What about Claire? Episode 8: Packing Upload Date: July 12, 2012 As Claire goes about her everyday activities, she notices all of her posters have been taken down, and some of her stuff is packed. Could this mean that she's moving? Season 2 Episode 1: 4th of July Celebration Gone Wrong Part 1 Upload Date: July 14, 2012 A party at the pool leads to disaster for Claire. Part 2 Upload Date: July 19, 2012 Claire loses her powers and her tail. While walking through a forest, she gets lost, finds a mysterious cave, and everything changes. Episode 2: Waterpark Wonders Upload Date: July 23, 2012 Claire and Holly meet at the park and wonder what to do. Episode 3: Full Moon Visions Upload Date: August 11, 2012 Claire and Holly both have bizarre "dreams." Later, they meet and realize that they were under the influence of the full moon. Holly starts to panic, rememberng that she used her powers to push a girl into a creek. Episode 4: Jake Upload Date: August 17, 2012 While Claire is at Holly's house, Holly's younger brother Jake goes a little too far, and a furious Holly overreacts with magic. Will their secret stay safe after this? Episode 5: The Diary of Sarah Rose Mitchell Upload Date: August 19, 2012 Claire discovers a diary and some jewelry belonging to her great-great-grandmother, and to her surprise, finds out that Sarah Rose Mitchell was also a mermaid. Episode 6: A Typical Day Upload Date: August 23, 2012 While Holly has a normal Thursday, Claire comes home from shopping and finds something amazing. Episode 7: Holly's Confession Upload Date: August 26, 2012 While studying for a history test, Holly makes a confession to Claire. They get into a bad fight, to the point where they wonder if they'll even be friends anymore. Episode 8: At the Beach Upload Date: September 2, 2012 Holly and Claire go to the beach, with no problems or worries. Of course, it can't last. Season 3 Episode 1: Piecing Together the Mystery Upload Date: September 9, 2012 Claire and Holly are back from their vacation and can't help but wonder why Holly suddenly turned into a mermaid. They turn to Sarah's diary for answers. Meanwhile, Holly tells Claire about Jake's mysterious phone call... Episode 2: The New Girl Upload Date: October 20, 2012 Claire makes a new friend, only to discover that she's Roxy Williams, the girl Holly almost drowned. Fortunately, Roxy doesn't remember who attacked her. At least, it looks that way. Episode 3: Halloween Special Upload Date: October 28, 2012 Holly's birthday falls on Halloween, so she decides to throw a combined party, but things start to go uncannily wrong for both mermaids. Episode 4: Potion Powers Upload Date: November 17, 2012 Finding a potion recipe, the girls decide to give it a shot. Episode 5: Christmas Special Upload Date: December 21, 2012 Getting frustrated by her mermaidness, Holly wishes she'd never become one, and is visited by three spirits who try to change her mind. Episode 6 Upload Date: January 17, 2013 Claire finally discovers the true identity of the siren who attacked her and Holly on Halloween. Episode 7: The War Begins Upload Date: February 10, 2013 Claire finally tells Holly what happened, and they start getting threatening texts. Episode 8 Upload Date: March 17, 2013 Finding a spellbook, Holly decides to prank Claire by making her pop a tail, only to realize that the spell is actually supposed to be permanent. Episode 9 Upload Date: May 1, 2013 The girls prepare for another full moon. Episode 10: Finale Upload Date: June 6, 2013 While the girls talk at the park, Holly remembers she left one of her necklaces in the woods, and they split up and find it. They soon descover Roxy is here too, and she's finally ready to make her move. Claire and Holly's only hope is their spell book, particularly a potion that gets rid of a mermaid's powers. Category:Under the Spell Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Irregular Titles